SpongeBob and Patrick/Transcript
pans through a thick woods covered with tall oak trees, sycamores, ash trees, dogwood trees, and small shrubs and bushes *centers on two characters, a taller thinner one with auburn-colored hair wearing a red shirt and jeans, and a smaller more plump one with brown hair wearing a blue shirt and jeans., both male *'Seth': That's weird, at Caleb how did this hole get here. *'Caleb':'' I hope it's not a sinkhole!'' *'Seth': If it is, it's not a very wide one, but pretty deep. I can't see the end. looks down the hole Should we tell Mom and Dad? *'Caleb': Probably. *'Seth': Caleb, I feel like something's pulling me! *'Caleb': accusingly Seth! *'Seth': Really, Caleb. Something IS pulling me! *suddenly falls on his back and slides on his stomach, he starts to move backward towards the hole as if something is pulling him. He digs his fingers in the ground. *'Seth': Caleb, help! grabs Caleb's leg in an attempt to get pulled out, but Caleb falls onto the ground and starts getting pulled into the hole with Seth *'Both': yell *suddenly disappears into the hole and is screaming *'Caleb': Seth! *caleb disappears into the hole *camera pans into the hole, revealing a circular tunnel that is rotating, it shows Seth further than Caleb flying through the tunnel and Caleb doing the same right behind him *camera shows a light coming from the end of the tunnel *screen cuts to an ocean like scenery *a hole that looks like a wormhole opens up and Seth and Caleb pop out *and Caleb look at each other, they both try to sigh, but get a mouth full of water. They imediately start panicking *two run, the camera cuts to different scenes showing them running. Eventually the camera follows them as they run. Suddenly, a square yellow character and a taller and fatter pink, star-shaped character apppears *[Seth and Caleb bump into the two characters causing all four of them to bounce backward and land on their backs. *'Square Yellow Character': Ouch! *'Star-shaped Pink Character': Why are their faces all puffy? *'Square Yellow Character': That's because they're puffer-fish, Patrick. *'Patrick': Oh! Those are some weird looking puffer-fish, SpongeBob. *'SpongeBob': Wait a minute, Patrick! I don't think those are puffer-fish! *'Patrick': They're not? *'SpongeBob': No, Patrick! These are land creatures! They need air! turns around points off screen Hurry, Patrick, we've got to get the oxygen suits! *and Patrick run off screen *and Patrick return with two suits, they put it on Seth and Caleb *'Seth': gasps Thank you! *'SpongeBob': I'm SpongeBob SquarePants, and this is my best friend, Patrick Star! *waves with a smile on his face *'Seth': We just went through something very strange. *'SpongeBob': What was it? *'Seth': quickly We were in a woods and we saw a strange hole in the ground that sucked us in. Then we were flying through weird tunnel that had rotating sides. Then, it opened up somewhere around here and we couldn't breathe, then we ran and ran until we finally bumped into you guys and then you....Anyway, do you guys know of any way we could maybe get back? *'SpongeBob': Sorry, but we don't. I've never even heard of what you traveled through. *'Seth': Aww... thinks for a little bit If I'm going to stay here, I'll need a place to stay. *'SpongeBob': Don't worry, you can stay with me. *is evening and the four walk towards the sunset Category:Episode Transcripts